The Kappa's Keeper
by Jessie Dark
Summary: Gojyo makes his own choices, usually they aren't the best ones.  I need to say I deeply appreciate the wonderful beta of  SocialDegenerate without her support this would have died  my final edit my errors  and of course these boys belong solely to Mineku.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Gojyo stumbled and finally leaned against the corner of a building; his head was spinning just a little. This would be a good time to lie back and chill. The beer had given him a nice buzz but then, when one dude couldn't ante up cash, Gojyo had ended up winning a bit of heroin, prime for snorting. Now Gojyo was heading back to the inn with a lovely 'mellow' high; he'd sleep well, even if he'd have a bit of a hangover tomorrow. Gojyo's hanyou metabolism meant he would be able to avoid any significant lingering effects.

The porch was dark: the inn had shut itself up for the night, but Gojyo was able to get into the front door with his room key and he even made it up to the rooms. Narrowing his eyes in the dark, Gojyo squinted at the key tag. "Fuck." Was it six or nine? He couldn't help but laugh a little as he thought those were two of his favorite numbers. Angling himself in the hall, he tried to remember. Tonight he was sharing with the fucking pissy monk: Sanzo had figured if Gojyo was going to be gone all night, Goku should not be unsupervised.

After extended study Gojyo eventually decided six didn't seem right, so he went over to nine and tried to fit the key in the lock. He turned it two times and couldn't get it to fit so he huffed in exasperation and returned to room six.

"You could get arrested for that." Sanzo's voice was harsh, annoyed, and not at all sleep-laced. Gojyo turned around, the key still in his hand and his forehead furrowed in confusion. "Trying to break into that room. It's a mother and two kids," Sanzo clarified as he turned away and disappeared into the dark of room nine.

"The key didn't fit." Gojyo's voice was relaxed: heroin meant Sanzo's snark didn't faze him at all. He wandered into their room and collapsed on the unrumpled bed. "I thought I had the tag upside down.

"I think you are upside down," Sanzo snarled. Abruptly he switched on the light, leaning toward Gojyo. "What the fuck are you on?"

"My bed." Gojyo fumbled out his cigarettes, but even those cravings were dimmed by the heroin. He closed his eyes with the cigarettes on his chest.

"Gojyo," Sanzo snapped, standing over Gojyo's bed and glaring down at him. The monk was using the voice he usually only deployed in combat: not a yell, just a bark of attention-grabbing command. "Gojyo," he repeated more sharply.

"Yes, Sanzo-sama?"

"Look at me." Sanzo's voice was firm, commanding. Gojyo stared up, watching the beautiful features and bright eyes.

"What are you high on?" Sanzo demanded.

"Life?" Gojyo offered.

"Damn it, tell me or I will get Hakkai and he will tell me." Gojyo couldn't figure why Sanzo was so annoyed.

"Snorted a little heroin," he shrugged. "Just a little, won it in a game."

"Heroin." Sanzo stepped back his anger spiking palpably.

"Just a little, be fine in the morning." Gojyo closed his eyes. Even Sanzo being mad didn't take the edge of his rosy glow of contentment.

Gojyo realized a moment later that Sanzo was standing over him, still gazing down. "Gojyo, that shit is dangerous."

"What shit?" Gojyo wondered if Sanzo was reading his mind. Was he aware of the vague images of desire Gojyo sometimes let tumble through his head as a private erotic experience?

"Drugs," Sanzo snapped out. "Drugs are dangerous. They make you useless in a fight."

"Ah, eyes on the prize," Gojyo agreed. "Can't risk the mission." He rolled his head and closed his eyes. "I'll be fine in the morning. No more stoned than if I'd been drinking hard." Gojyo grinned a little as his mind's eye created the image of Sanzo, radiating rage and pride. Sanzo hated to be ignored and so Gojyo awaited the fan's descent; there were several minutes of a pause before the soft footfalls retreated. The ancient bed creaked and Gojyo heard Sanzo light another cigarette. He thought absently, almost nostalgically, of having a cigarette for himself, but he went to sleep instead.

Morning was no more of a trial than ever, Sanzo ripping the blankets off his bed. "You reek. If you plan to clean up before we get on the road, go now." Sanzo turned on a heel and left; Gojyo next heard him yelling for Goku to finish up or he wouldn't eat. Gojyo stretched and got up; handy, having his boots still on. Grabbing his toilet kit and a towel Gojyo ambled to the shower, ignoring the no smoking signs as he lit up. The shower was quick but refreshing. Since he'd foregone unpacking, Gojyo simply dumped the dirty clothes in his pack to replace the clean ones he was now wearing and headed to the dining room. There was almost nothing left on the table, but Gojyo charmed a to-go cup of coffee and some rice balls from the lovely girl who was waiting tables.

"Gojyo, you got in late," Hakkai observed.

"Did I?" He really didn't know. "I had no clean clothes so my dirty ones are in my pack." Hakkai cared about shit like that.

"That's quite all right; you have no clean clothes mixed with them. I left all your clean clothes in the laundry bag, we can switch when we stop tonight. I hope to be at that large town we saw on the map. The inn keeper says that the roads are clear and there haven't been any real concerns." This last bit was directed at Sanzo, who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Big town? They will have lots of good food then, right?" Goku asked.

"And lots of very pretty women," Gojyo offered. They degenerated into what was more annoying, being a bottomless pit of hunger or a pervy kappa. Gojyo was vaguely aware that Sanzo was not hitting them as often with the fan; he also noted the monk was watching him in the rear view mirror as if studying him. Absently Gojyo wondered what he was watching for; Gojyo to become a raving psychopath because he snorted a little heroin? Gojyo considered doing a sudden boneless flop or having an outburst; but he decided he did not want to be shot so he let that thought go. It could keep company with the thoughts of Sanzo's pale, toned ass when they were at that onsen several days ago.

It was well past dark when they arrived at the town. It was large, big enough to have a business district and multi-family apartments. Hakkai maneuvered Jeep through the narrow roads until they came to a crossing. "Is there a good inn nearby?" Hakkai called genially to a young man and woman who appeared about to enter a restaurant. The two looked at the Jeep, then the monk next to Hakkai.

After two false starts the young man said: "If you turn right here you will get to the town center in two or three blocks; there are three hotels."

"They sound expensive," Sanzo grumbled, his cigarette bobbing while he talked.

"That place was a restaurant. Can't we stop and eat? Please, please Sanzo? It smelled really, really good!" Goku was bouncing in the seat and the entire jeep bounced.

"We will eat when we get there," Sanzo snarled. Before it could escalate they stopped in front of a large hotel.

"I think we are here," Hakkai announced brightly. "And they have a restaurant in the hotel."

"Keep going: there are other places," Sanzo was snarling. "There are other places that look cheaper."

"We are here," Hakkai repeated in his very bright, very 'you don't understand, I have made a statement' voice. Sanzo subsided with no other complaint. They piled out, and Jeep transformed then perched on Hakkai's shoulder.

As usual, Sanzo led the way in. He strode up to the desk and slid his more-than-imposing figure between a middle aged, over-weight couple and the desk. He slapped the gold card down and stated, "We need lodgings for four people."

The man took the card and blinked at it, then at Sanzo. "I'm sure we can accommodate you, sir." He blinked some more.

"I'm hungry," Goku complained, sounding five rather than five hundred. Gojyo rolled his eyes but wandered the well-appointed lobby. He paused when he noticed the sign of 'Amenities'.

"Massage, hot rock, facial, manicure, pedicures and steam rooms, baths, weight rooms." Gojyo whistled. "Hey, Hakkai, don't you think one of us needs to have a few days break? Maybe stop a bad case of numb butt coming on?"

"Forget it, Kappa." Sanzo shoved a key in his chest, "We sleep, we get up, and we get on the road."

"And we eat. Right Sanzo, we will eat?" Goku was bouncing up and down to get Sanzo's attention like a jack-in-the-box.

"We will feed you," Hakkai assured the younger man. "Let's just drop our things off in our rooms, then we can go to the restaurant." Hakkai was now using his placating voice. They trooped to the elevator, causing a young family to step back and stare. The four were able to ride up alone, accompanied by Goku's litany of things he hoped to eat.

"If you eat all of that we will roll you to India," Gojyo drawled.

"Will not, I never get fat!"

"And you never get taller. Must be a physics issue," Gojyo mocked.

"Leave him alone." Sanzo's voice was flat, without the snap of command that had so affected Gojyo the night before. Gojyo put a cigarette in his mouth, but forwent lighting it until they were walking down the hall. As they approached 507, Gojyo noted he was the only one with a key. 'Oh no, he did not get us one room in this joint,' Gojyo thought as he fitted the key.

"One room, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.

"Yes. One room. This place is expensive. He assured me there was plenty of room for four."

Gojyo pushed open the door and whistled again. "And he is right. Shit, look at this joint." Dropping his pack inside the door Gojyo stared around the sitting room of a deluxe suite. There was even a kitchen area. Two doors led off into bedrooms with two double beds apiece and a bathroom in each.

"This is very nice." Hakkai set his pack on the luggage rack and turned. "I think this would be an excellent opportunity to gather some supplies. All of us could use more clothing and several pieces of our camping equipment are damaged. With the resources of this town it's an excellent opportunity to restock."

"We are leaving tomorrow." Sanzo was going into the other room, "And take the monkey downstairs and feed him."

"Mmm, come along Goku, Gojyo. We might as well get some dinner." Hakkai stopped and looked at his companions. "A quick wash first?" He suggested, and Gojyo and Goku trotted off to the bathroom to wash their hands and faces like well-behaved school boys. Then they headed to the restaurant.

"Isn't Sanzo eating?" Goku asked in the elevator, sounding subdued. "Is he angry at me?"

"No," Hakkai shook his head. "He isn't angry at you. He. . ."

"Is he angry at Gojyo for being out so long?" Goku sounded hopeful; there was nothing the damned monkey liked more than having Gojyo be in trouble. Well, except for food.

"No. He's not angry at Gojyo," Hakkai lied sweetly. Gojyo winced. Hakkai wasn't happy that Sanzo was mad at him. They ate quietly because Hakkai was in his bright, cheerful mode and Gojyo wasn't willing to annoy him further. Sanzo joined them a while later and Goku was suddenly more well behaved, not wanting to piss off his irritable sun.

Gojyo finished dinner and pushed his chair back. "I'm going down to the baths. Maybe get a massage if they have a pretty masseuse," he grinned

"I'm not paying for you to perv out," Sanzo snapped, Gojyo again missing the note of command.

"I have money," Gojyo grinned and then winked at them.

"I wanna go," Goku bounced up.

"Take the monkey," Sanzo directed. Gojyo suspected it was penance for the heroin.

"I think I will join you," Hakkai also pressed his chair back. "If you will excuse me, Sanzo?" The monk only nodded, so Hakkai rose and walked with Gojyo and Goku down to the bath area.

Gojyo, annoyed at Sanzo's pissy-ass attitude, considered a massage. The baths were the old 'segregated by gender' type, and Goku had to be reminded several times he wasn't supposed to PLAY in the bath. Finally the younger man got annoyed and went to dress. "What?" Gojyo demanded of Hakkai.

"What, 'what'?" Hakkai responded. They stared at each other until Hakkai sighed and glanced around; it was a large bathing area and they were fairly private. "Sanzo is concerned about your choices for recreational behavior."

"Heroin," Gojyo suggested.

"Yes. He's worried about the effect it will have on Goku."

"I'm not planning to give the monkey drugs." Gojyo actually laughed, "I wouldn't like to see that. Heroin might not be the worst choice but shit, can you picture him on cocaine?"

"I'm not sure I'm familiar enough with it to make an assessment." Hakkai sounded annoyed and more definitively prim. "It's not that you will give it to Goku. It's that he might emulate you."

Gojyo struggled with that image. Set him on fire? "Immolate me?" He wondered if that meant make him into jewelry.

"Goku looks up to you as an older brother. . ."

"He calls me a pervy kappa," Gojyo laughed again.

"Yes, because he's more interested in pleasing Sanzo and I now but, developmentally, he will have to begin to rebel. And you have to admit you certainly seem to have a great deal of fun. When Goku begins to make his adolescent differentiation it is reasonable to assume he will attempt to emulate you."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Why would he set me on fire?"

"Goku is physically a young man, and his behavior will catch up. Running out to clubs and picking up woman is one thing; having him using drugs is quite another."

"If you and Sanzo don't tell him, how will he know?" Gojyo finished the sentence in his head. "Does that mean you guys think it's fine if I take him bar- and bed-hopping?"

"Goku isn't an idiot." Hakkai was using his prim voice again; he was ignoring the fire and bed-hopping.

"No, he's not." Gojyo wished for a cigarette. "So the point is Sanzo has enlisted you to guilt trip me about being a good example for the monkey to control my behavior?"

"It's not a matter of control, Gojyo. It's. . . it's about not . . . Gojyo, drugs are bad."

Gojyo laughed again, more honestly. "I think you just sounded like the dude in the tight tie from 'South Park'." He laughed again at Hakkai's stunned expression.

"Ok, drugs are bad," Gojyo repeated when he finally got control of his laughter. "I get it: no more hard drugs." He held up his hand at Hakkai's incipient comment. "I'm getting out of here. I have places to go, money to earn and women to charm." Hakkai joined him in the dressing room several minutes later and they exited in a more companionable silence than they had entered. Goku had been in the game room and bounced up begging for Gojyo to play a game with him. "Sorry runt, I'm off to change and then to win some cash and women."

"You win women?" Goku asked.

"Sometimes," Gojyo winked. "Sometimes I let them win me."

"Perv." Goku made a disgusted face.

Gojyo spent the night drinking, gambling and flirting. He hadn't meant to actually pick up a girl: he wasn't into bringing a chick back to a suite with Hakkai, Goku and Sanzo's damned pistol. He always felt better when he could at least OFFER to bring 'em back to his place, though he generally hated it, trying to get them out so he could go to sleep.

Best laid plans and best laid Kappas. . . The woman with the bobbed hair and darkly lined eyes was just making herself too tempting. She was mature with a perfectly curved body and a wickedly smart sense of humor. Gojyo left the game and they drank at the bar for a while, talking and joking.

"I need to move along," Gojyo said finally, and with sincere regret.

"Really," she glanced at him sideways and licked the booze off her lips. "Maybe we could walk along and consider your, options?"

"We could do that," Gojyo paid for the drinks and followed her out. "You live around here?"

"Not really, just came to town. We are staying in a small inn." She took Gojyo's hand and swung it. "Come here," she pulled him into a darkened alley. "Maybe I could make a suggestion of a good reason to come back with me?"

"I just bet you could." Gojyo vaguely wondered who the rest of 'we' was but really, she had a fantastic body and when he found her lips with his, he decided it was even better pressed between him and the wall.

Gojyo liked kissing, it was one of his favorite aspects of the seduction process, but Takae was in a hurry. Stepping back, she placed her hand on his zipper and urged him to change positions; Gojyo wasn't one to refuse a drink or a hand job. When Takae slid down Gojyo groaned and let his head fall back to the bricks. OK, that was definitely not something he was gonna turn down.

Gojyo stroked his hands through the soft strands of her hair as her mouth worked on him. OK, with more vigor than skill but really, it had been quite a while since he'd had a quick blow job in an alley. He came quickly, more out of courtesy for her knees than lack of control. He really wanted to figure out how to make a counter offer and moved forward to wrap one arm around her as he tucked himself away. He hadn't gotten his belt buckled when something burned into his back.

"Fuck," Gojyo jerked away, realizing he'd been stabbed.

"Fucking hanyou," Takae snarled. Two men, who must have been there all along, stepped out of the shadows. Gojyo blinked and realized that the knife, while little, was fucking hurting. He shoved Takae and considered his options. He didn't really want to kill a common street thief, especially a pretty one. Even with her two guy friends in the mix it seemed—extreme—to kill her just for mugging him. He was feeling the adrenalin of the battle but he also felt damned weak. The knife was deep, and he knew better than to try and pull it out. He turned and headed back to the inn full bore. The woman and her two man friends weren't armed with guns and had not expected him to run.

Gojyo heard Takae urging the men to catch him, yelling about 'letting that fucking hanyou have his hands all over me, not gonna lose the money.' Did she think he had some cash? He wasn't holding much at all. He'd have fucking given it to her.

The distance back to the inn was endless. There were some people on the street but most of them averted their eyes and moved away. Gojyo realized, in some weird half operational part of his brain, that running back to the inn was not his best plan. He could turn and face them, but spinning his weapon against the three of them still seemed absurd in some way.

Gojyo had never been so glad to see the steps of an inn before. He was surprised the three muggers had followed him so far. There had been no more shouting, just silent pursuit. They sounded winded and one of them said, "We can't go in there."

"Then get him now. If he weren't more animal than human he'd have fallen, look how much he bled." Really, Gojyo thought her voice had been nicer than that in the bar. He made it up the steps and swore he could FEEL them behind him. He gained the wide porch and hit his knees.

"Fuck," Gojyo muttered.

"You idiot." Gojyo had never been so glad to see those damned sandals and the hem of the robe.

"He's just a monk," Takae shouted. "Finish the hanyou and we can get out of here. Do it! No one else is awake. . ."

"Back the fuck off," Sanzo suggested quietly. Gojyo wished he had the energy to look over his shoulder at Takae and her friends.

"The monk has a gun!" Hearing their shock, Gojyo grinned as he sagged forward onto his hands.

"Why didn't you kill them?" Sanzo demanded. He was using his 'hey idiot that I know' voice instead of the 'hey random idiot that's fucking with me' voice.

"She—was alone," Gojyo coughed.

"And you let her stab you?"

"She didn't ask first!"

Gojyo heard the report of the gun and the woman screamed. He forced himself around; Takae was still standing but one of the men lay on the ground. "Don't move!" Sanzo ordered them in his 'talking to scum I don't know' voice.

"Go get Hakkai." That was Sanzo barking an order to 'scum I know'.

"Just a second, need to catch my breath." Gojyo was somehow sprawled half on his side; he really didn't want to roll onto his back, there being a knife there that would fucking hurt. Gojyo closed his eyes and focused on breathing.

The door to the inn was open and there were voices, but best of all were the voices of Hakkai and Goku. Gojyo was pretty sure he hadn't gone to get them yet.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai's voice, which changed abruptly as he dropped by Gojyo's side. "Gojyo, what have you done now?"

"Got stabbed," Gojyo answered. There was so much chaos that the three, or at least the two standing, must have decided to try and run. Goku raced past him in a rush and Sanzo's gun barked.

"Don't kill her," Gojyo demanded, trying to see who Sanzo shot as Hakkai pressed his hand to the knife.

"Gojyo, stay still!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Gojyo felt annoyed about waking up. He was sore, foggy, and when he tried to move the blankets seemed pinned down, binding him to the bed. He turned his head to the right and blinked. The dim lamp light illuminated Sanzo, who was stretched out on the bed, his glasses on the end of his nose while he read a large paperback book. Gojyo turned his head back to look at the unusually clean ceiling. Why was Sanzo on his bed, reading?

"Why are you on my bed?" Gojyo finally announced, surprised at how rough his voice sounded.

"It's not your bed." Sanzo continued to read.

"There's another bed over there," Gojyo persisted. "Where's Hakkai?"

"He's asleep in the other room." Sanzo still had not looked up from his book, but now he folded down a page corner and closed it. He swung his legs off the bed and began to turn towards Gojyo.

"Hakkai's gonna get pissy if he sees ya' folding book pages. Almost as bad as using beer cans for ashtrays."

The book dropped to the floor and Sanzo squinted down at Gojyo. "Are you really awake this time?"

"Nah, just pretending to be awake." Gojyo was able to struggle up a little now that Sanzo wasn't pinning the blanket to the bed.

Sanzo was studying him oddly. "Hakkai said for you to drink this if you woke up." The monk reached over and poured a tumbler of some vaguely orange-ish, thick liquid.

"If I woke up? There was some doubt?" Gojyo reached out for the glass and was puzzled to see his hand shaking. "That's fucking nasty." He didn't refuse it: Hakkai was capable of materializing and chiding him.

"Yeah, I remember." Sanzo was still looking at him as Gojyo drank the stuff. Gojyo furrowed his brow as he thought.

"I got stabbed earlier?" Memories rushed back in, not coherently but in bits and pieces. "Did you shoot her?"

"No, I didn't shoot her." Sanzo sounded pissed and Gojyo watched him light his cigarette.

"Hey, where are my smokes?" Gojyo glanced around. He didn't see his kit anywhere.

"Where are your smokes?" Sanzo was up on his feet and glaring at Gojyo.

"Umm, yeah?" Gojyo shook his head. He felt wrong, weak, shaky.

"Gojyo." Sanzo stubbed his half-smoked cigarette out savagely before Gojyo could even protest the waste. Sanzo threw himself forward and landed with his hands on either side of Gojyo. The monk's face was so close Gojyo felt his eyes crossing. "Did I shoot her? You fucking died on us, you self-absorbed, hedonistic son of a bitch!"

"I died?" Gojyo blinked, "I wouldn't have drunk that shit if I knew I was dead."

"This isn't one of your cute fucking jokes." Sanzo wasn't yelling: his voice was low and deadly. His breath puffed on Gojyo's face and it would have been really quite tempting to kiss him, if he weren't so fucking angry. He was shaking with that anger. "You died on us and your last fucking words were, 'Don't shoot her'." Gojyo blinked. "Hakkai brought you back, but it was not fast." Sanzo was firing the words at Gojyo, more painful than the bullet fired into his chest had been.

"You died. I heard Hakkai call your name and I saw you, you were dead. And you left me with them. And they were following you." Gojyo felt his eyes widen, he didn't understand; they were following him? "They were slipping. You died in Hakkai's hands and Goku and he were going to kill the men who killed you, and they weren't stopping there. And I was going to have to decide whether to kill them or join them. How the fuck dare you do that to us? Was her ass worth it? Is that why you didn't want her shot? She was such a good fuck that your life, and ours, was worth the trade?"

"It was me. . ."

"Yeah, and the woman you were so damned determined to protect. She was a hired assassin. She and her two boy toys made their way around the whole fucking country, with her seducing men and killing or maiming them for money. Only they were here because someone hired them to wait here. To wait until they heard a monk and his crew had signed in and then kill the hanyou. They were assassins. And you were dying for her."

Gojyo turned his head. "I didn't know that." He looked back, uncomfortable under the intensity of Sanzo's glare. "She was good, man; I never realized she was making me. It's rare to play this player."

"It fucking happens. Maybe if you weren't stoned you would have seen it coming?" He was sarcastic and pissed and not backing off one damned step.

"I wasn't stoned." Gojyo was getting angry himself; he tried to shift higher but his arms seemed weak. "I had a little buzz on!"

"Well, you must turn your brain off when you get a little action, then." Sanzo was still glaring, searching his face for something. He must not have seen what he wanted because he sat back, still obviously in a rage. "Well it stops here. Not gonna happen again. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you, but you don't make any fucking sense." Gojyo gave up trying to get himself into any sort of position to hold his ground and sagged awkwardly against the headboard.

"You don't do drugs and you aren't leaving yourself open to fucking assassins who flash their asses or tits, or anything else, at you." Sanzo reached for his cigarettes and lit one.

"Can I have one of those?" Gojyo asked.

Sanzo seemed to consider it. "When you accept you are not going to be doing this shit anymore."

"What? I'm supposed to just keep myself around and play video games and drink root beer like the fucking monkey? Who are you to tell me? You aren't the boss of me!"

"Well you sure as hell aren't the boss of you," Sanzo shot back. "You wander around in a chicken shit half-assed, self-destructive fog of booze, drugs and sex. You wander around and don't even fight back against half the shit. Well, as long as you are a part of my mission, you will follow my rules."

"Fuck you!" Gojyo shot back.

"Or fuck you," Sanzo snarled. They were staring at each other for several charged seconds. Gojyo was exhausted. He didn't want to do this; he didn't know what the fuck was going on with Sanzo. He didn't even know what the fuck was going on with himself. Licking his lips, Gojyo prepared to ask for a cigarette again when he saw Sanzo's eyes flick down and fix on his mouth. Gojyo, more out of instinct than thought, licked his lips again and the flicker of interest in Sanzo's expression was unmistakable. Gojyo was trying to figure out how to process that when Sanzo's eyes rose to his again.

The monk was still angry, his eyes dark with rage; but there was color in his cheeks. "You got my blood this time," he announced, watching Gojyo's expression.

"She came down again?" Gojyo was confused. He would have remembered waking up with that scary-ass sexy goddess frenching him.

"Hakkai found transfusion supplies and did it here, the night you were stabbed." Sanzo was sardonically pleased when Gojyo realized the implication of that. He didn't bother to hide his reaction.

"How long?"

"You've been out for 3 days. We finally got Hakkai to get some sleep tonight. We didn't think Goku was really up to watching over you so I'm here." Sanzo watched Gojyo processing it, assessing him, and Gojyo didn't like it. Didn't like the idea that Sanzo was waiting for something and Gojyo didn't know what.

"Oh," was his less then articulate response.

"Oh," Sanzo mocked. "I am the leader of this team, which makes me the boss of this team, and makes me the boss of you." Sanzo drew on the cigarette and exhaled slowly, still very close to Gojyo's face. He offered the cigarette to Gojyo, who took it with his shaking hand. Gojyo took a few hits before Sanzo held out his hand; Gojyo passed the cigarette back. Sanzo took a long draw, staring into Gojyo's face. He held the look as he reached out and stubbed that cigarette out too.

Sanzo flicked his eyes from Gojyo's gaze down to his lips. He moved faster than Gojyo would have believed possible: going from a cool, assessing look to pressing his lips hard against Gojyo's.

The hanyou would have expected, given they had been arguing, that Sanzo's kiss would have been aggressive, punishing; this was hard, but not an assault. Gojyo closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly. Sanzo's tongue invaded, with more passion than skill. Gojyo thought maybe he was dead, or asleep. He lifted a hand and tangled it in the open neck of Sanzo's white button-down shirt. He wasn't pushing the monk away. Dream, death, nightmare, punishment, hell; he was going to make the most out of what was probably a one-shot kiss.

Sanzo's kiss slowed and became more seductive as their tongues chased in and out of each other's mouths. Sanzo wrapped his fingers around Gojyo's wrist, but not to pull free; he directed Gojyo to slide further down in the bed. The monk straddled Gojyo but didn't press his full weight into him. They kissed for an endless time before Sanzo began to pull back, shifting his weight to the side; Gojyo found his face turning to follow the kiss. Sanzo placed an arm over Gojyo's chest, a leg over his thighs. They finally had to end the kiss; Gojyo was aroused but felt too weak to press the issue, a humiliating first.

"Umm, Sanzo?" Gojyo studied the pale face so close to his. Sanzo's eyes were still dark but he didn't look quite so angry now.

"I had my suspicions, but not too long ago I walked into a club and heard two young men talking about how they wished they'd been the two who got to leave with the sexy red head." Sanzo slid a hand up Gojyo's neck and caught it in his hair. "Stupid risks. Go back to their place?" Sanzo was nipping at Gojyo's mouth.

"What's your style? Hand jobs in the alley?" Gojyo mumbled, trying to taunt him but still a little confused. He vaguely remembered the bar where he picked up a couple of brothers.

"Yeah, or fuck 'em against a wall." Sanzo pressed closer, "I could fuck you against a wall."

"Ok, but not today."

Sanzo laughed. It was a rough sound, as if he were out of the habit.

"Not today," Sanzo agreed. The kisses stopped and Gojyo realized his eyes had closed. "Go to sleep, Gojyo." Fingers stroked through his hair, which soothed him. Gojyo tried to sort out all the bizarre information. Sanzo was planning to fuck him against the wall? Soon?

The bed was shaking. The rhythm was irregular and annoying; Gojyo didn't think it was sex-related. He turned his head and saw Goku lying on his back, hands behind his head, glaring at the ceiling. Was Goku gonna give him a foul drink and kiss him senseless after yelling at him? That was not a reassuring thought. "I hope to fuck I'm dreaming."

Goku's head turned quickly and he looked intently into Gojyo's eyes.

"There is another bed over there," Gojyo suggested, sounding irritated. He was becoming aware of pressure in his bladder and Goku, like Sanzo, was on top of the blanket.

"Hakkai wants me close enough to notice if you get restless or anything weird."

Like 'kissing Sanzo like I wanted to climb inside him' weird? Gojyo thought, but kept himself from saying it out loud. "You haven't been really awake at all," Goku continued, still so close that his features were blurred.

"Am I awake now?"

"I think so." Goku reached out and pinched him.

"The fuck?" Gojyo jumped but was not quick enough to smack the younger man, who bounced out of the bed. Seeing the blankets were now free, Gojyo began to struggle up.

"What are you doing? And you're awake 'cause I pinched you."

"I'm getting up to piss." Gojyo got his legs out of bed and had to stop to rest. That was annoying.

Goku blinked at him then reached down and picked up a plastic container with a weird shape. "You're supposed to piss in here."

"Fuck that." Gojyo glared distastefully at the container.

"I think Hakkai would be annoyed if you . . ." Goku sort of gave up when Gojyo managed to pull himself up.

"A hand here, monkey?" He felt oddly short of breath.

Goku sighed in resignation and ducked under Gojyo's arm to help him to the small bathroom. "This is as far as I go," Goku muttered. Gojyo grunted but managed to use the sink to support himself until he could finish what he needed to do.

Gojyo sagged in the doorway until Goku came and dragged him back to the bed. "Where's Hakkai?"

"He and Sanzo went to eat. And get some things, I guess. I think Sanzo wanted to get him out of here; he hasn't really left this room since you got hurt." Goku was sitting on the other bed, staring morosely at Gojyo. "Oh!" Suddenly he sprang up, "I was supposed to give you some juice if you woke up. Don't go anywhere, OK?"

"Right, I'll hold off on my plans to run a marathon, then have a few drinks and set up a foursome." At Goku's dubious look Gojyo blew out a breath of frustration. "Where the fuck where would I go, dumbass chimp?"

"I'm not a dumbass. I didn't get stabbed by some chick!"

Gojyo found he was too tired to argue, but he did yell as Goku bounded out: "And bring my cigarettes?"

"No fucking way, Hakkai'd skin me!" Gojyo lay back, wondering if he'd dreamt the hot session with Sanzo. Maybe he'd dreamt part of it? Sanzo yelling at him made sense. Sanzo kissing him was a little beyond what he considered making sense.

That'd be a conversation. 'Hey Sanzo, did you have your tongue in my mouth a while ago, or was I dreaming?' Goku returned with a tumbler of juice.

"If you drink all of this, Hakkai says you can have some broth."

"Oh, lucky me." Gojyo drank the juice. "Do you know where my cigarettes are?" He wheedled.

"Nope." Goku was sitting on the other bed, staring at him.

"I'm pretty sure that's not what Hakkai meant by watching me," Gojyo muttered when he realized the monkey brat's eyes weren't leaving him.

"Nothing else to watch in here. This room doesn't have a television." Goku gave him a sly look, "There is one in the living room and Hakkai said you could get up for a while if you wanted to."

"So you want me to go out there and sit so you can watch television?"

"I can heat up some broth for you," Goku bribed.

"Find my smokes," Gojyo countered. They stared at each other for long moments, reminding Gojyo suddenly, and uncomfortably, of the stare-down between him and Sanzo. Luckily, it ended far differently.

"I can maybe find you one cigarette," Goku offered cagily. "But you gotta drink all the juice, a bottle of water and a cup of broth."

"Is this fucking 'Let's Make A Deal'?" Gojyo drained the juice and handed Goku the glass. "Fine. But the cigarette before any of it."

"Broth, then cigarette, then water," Goku countered. Gojyo threw up his hands in resignation and let Goku half-guide, half-support him to the couch. The brat was attentive enough to pull a foot stool over before going off to make a cup of broth. He disappeared into the other bedroom and emerged with Gojyo's lighter and one rather lonely-looking cigarette. Gojyo hurriedly finished the broth, and Goku brought him the water then sat back to flip through the channels. Gojyo savored the cigarette and tried to provoke Goku into getting him another one, but the brat only turned up the sound and the room seemed too far away to go and hunt for them. Gojyo leaned his head back.

"I think I dreamt Sanzo was talking to me." Gojyo realized, as he heard his own voice, that he had said that out loud.

"Usually when I dream about Sanzo, he's yelling at me."

"Yeah, well, that too. Was running some bullshit about me dying." Gojyo had his eyes closed but opened them when the television abruptly shut off during a bad comedic exchange.

"You stopped breathing, and your heart stopped." There was no humor and not much youth in Goku's voice or expression.

"Oh, ah," was all Gojyo could manage. There was something in Goku's eyes that prevented him from making a smart-ass comment.

"I had to do CPR. Hakkai didn't think there was enough blood left in you to do what ever it does. There seemed to be."

"Looks that way," Gojyo agreed, starting to feel a little shitty.

"We were going to kill them all, not just the one Sanzo shot." Goku's eyes were hard suddenly and Gojyo remember what Sanzo said.

"That's just stupid. I know what I'm doing. If I get myself hurt, it's my problem. You don't have to go killing regular people for trouble I brought on myself."

"You rob them? You cheat them? How'd you bring it on yourself?" Goku was facing him and Gojyo was again reminded of the debate with Sanzo and tried to back down.

"I should have been more alert."

"Yeah, you should have." Goku flung himself back and turned the television on, looking sullen. Gojyo considered his options, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"You should be in bed." Hakkai was resting his hand on Gojyo's forehead as he smiled at him.

"You look like shit, man," Gojyo muttered.

"Yes, well, thank you for noticing," but Hakkai was amused. Gojyo knew him well enough to know that.

"You gonna chew my ass for getting stabbed, too?" What the fuck, Gojyo thought as the words tumbled out, usually he had some fucking control over his mouth!

"Not today. Maybe tomorrow." Hakkai's smile was a little strained but he deftly slipped an arm around Gojyo and easily lifted him to his feet. Gojyo was assisted to his bed and Hakkai settled him on the side. "Where did you find your cigarettes?"

"Just found one," Gojyo dissembled, not wanting Goku to get in trouble.

"Ah, I see," Hakkai shook his head. "Do you want to use the toilet before you go back to bed? Goku said you had juice and water and broth."

"Ah, yeah, guess I better." Gojyo made it to bathroom on his own this time, and when he came out Hakkai had stripped the bed he had been in.

"Sleep in this one, I will freshen the sheets on the other and sleep there. I don't think you need someone quite so close anymore."

"What was that about?" Gojyo felt oddly at a loss with no cigarette to light, so he accepted the water Hakkai poured out for him and followed the pointed look to lie down.

"As for 'what that was about,' you were very weak and very ill, we were making sure you didn't thrash about and harm yourself. After the transfusion. Before the transfusion it was just to make sure you kept breathing."

There was a silence and Gojyo finally said, "This is the point when you tell me I was almost dead and berate my recreational choices."

Hakkai laughed, a soft humorless sound. "Is there any point?" Holding the sheets Hakkai sat down facing Gojyo.

"I don't know. I mean," Gojyo hissed in frustration, "do you think I need a boss? A keeper?"

"Sometimes." Hakkai studied him. "Why would you ask that?"

"I think I had a fight with Sanzo about that."

"You think you had a fight with Sanzo?"

"Well, it got a little weird, so maybe it was a dream?" Gojyo hedged. "But Sanzo was saying I was self-destructive and not being my own boss, so I needed a boss."

"Am I my brother's keeper?" Hakkai quoted. Gojyo blinked at him. "We are all our brothers' keepers, aren't we?" Gojyo must have still looked confused because Hakkai set the sheets aside and leaned back slightly as he tried to explain. "You picked me up off the road and put me back together. Almost any other person would, at most, get help. You rendered rather dramatic aid and took me to your home." When Gojyo would have protested, Hakkai held up his hand. "We all act as one another's keeper at one time or another."

Hakkai was silent for a moment. "I badger Sanzo to eat, Sanzo badgers Goku to behave. You direct us to the most appropriate bars when we go out drinking. Did you notice that Sanzo has you pick the bar, and often the restaurant? He has realized you have good judgment in that area."

"Your point?"

"You scared us, Gojyo."

"You mean I threatened the success of his mission," Gojyo countered.

"That isn't what I mean." Hakkai scooted off the bed and picked up the bedding. "Are you up to eating some light dinner tonight? I bought some supplies to cook for you. Sanzo and Goku can eat in the dining room."

"Sure. What time is it?" Gojyo looked around until he found the clock. It was four in the afternoon.

"I'll bring some food in for you later."

"OK." Gojyo was oddly tired again, and closed his eyes. This was getting old, and it better end soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Gojyo woke, slowly turning his head to the side. At least no one was in the bed with him. Carefully Gojyo sat up and was relieved his head wasn't spinning. He reached to turn the light on and paused; Hakkai lay on his side, curled up and sleeping on top of the blankets. Quietly, Gojyo made his way to the bathroom then slipped into the front room. It was blessedly quiet and he walked over to the fridge and was delighted to find several cold beers. He opened one and returned to the couch. Flopping down he put his feet on the fancy coffee table and flipped on the television.

Gojyo was halfway through the beer when Hakkai came out of the bedroom. He didn't say a word, just took the beer and helped himself to a swig. He kept the bottle as he walked into the tiny kitchen area. "Alcohol has a more intense effect when you're low on blood," he announced in his teacher voice.

"Ok, sure." Gojyo searched for a channel that wasn't a game show or obnoxious couples fighting over leftovers. Slanting a glance at Hakkai he asked slyly; "So where's the pissy-ass monk and his pet monkey?"

"They went to dinner and then Sanzo was going to take Goku to the game room." Hakkai was assembling a light stir-fry.

"Mmm, wanna watch a movie?"

"Only if it isn't on an adult channel."

"Why not?" Gojyo got himself up and wandered into the kitchen to hassle Hakkai up close. "A little adult entertainment with dinner is good for the digestion."

"No, actually it is not." Hakkai intercepted his attempt to get another beer and handed him a bottle of water.

"Damn Hakkai, I'm more monk-like than the damn monk. You won't even let me have a cigarette!"

"You can have one after dinner."

"Great." Feeling sulky, Gojyo returned to the couch and dropped onto it, picking a stupid action flick with lots of gratuitous violence and sex. Almost as good as a porno and Hakkai couldn't really complain. He did make several disapproving sounds, though.

Gojyo must have fallen asleep on the couch sometime during the movie. He got up and made his way into the bedroom. Hakkai was asleep in the bed, instead of on it. Gojyo used the bathroom, then went all-out and had a shower. He was surprised Hakkai was still asleep. Gojyo wasn't really tired, feeling restless and wanting his damned cigarettes.

Progressing to being put out and pissed, Gojyo realized he didn't even have clothes or money to go buy cigarettes. He went into the front room and glanced at the phone. 'Forget something? We have twenty-four hour concierge services.' Gojyo picked up the phone and asked for a pack of Hi-Lites. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer; he opened it and looked around, expecting Hakkai to pop out of the room and take it away.

The DVD player said it was just after midnight. Gojyo opened the door slightly and waited while he drank the first beer. He took a second beer and had it half-gone when the guy arrived with a pack of cigarettes and some matches.

Gojyo lit a cigarette and got a third beer before settling himself on the couch. He flipped through the channels. There wasn't really anything worth watching. Gojyo considered: his clothes were probably in the other bedroom, as they weren't in the one he and Hakkai were in. But they were also sleeping in the room that had originally been assigned to Sanzo. Goku had been assigned to sleep on the couch. So, by process of elimination, Gojyo's clothes, money and shoes should be in the room where Sanzo and Goku were sleeping. So all Gojyo had to do was sneak in there, past the monk and his pet, and get his kit, sneak back out, get dressed and go find a place to have a drink, maybe a game. Something. The quiet and peace of the damn suite was starting to make him a bit crazy.

Gojyo finished his third beer and second cigarette before he resolved to at least get his stuff, and then he could make decisions from there. Gojyo determinedly went to the other room and opened the door. He didn't knock and he didn't hesitate. They'd traveled long enough to have learned to be more wary of stealth. Gojyo was relieved to find his kit placed in the closet alcove where he'd tossed it, and bless Hakkai's organized little soul, his boots were right next to it. Gojyo picked up his stuff and walked out, closing the door after him. He dug out a change of clothes and was putting on a shirt when the door opened to the room and Sanzo walked out. He was wearing his jeans but no shirt. Gojyo averted his eyes from the other man's bare chest and finished buttoning his shirt.

Sanzo got himself a beer and came back to sit on the couch.

Gojyo sat down to pull on his socks and then his boots. They looked like someone had cleaned them; he tipped his head, looking at the cleaned footwear.

"They were pretty bloody. Goku cleaned them."

"Oh, well that was cool of him, then." Gojyo had no fucking idea what to say. The monk was acting weird. Not ignoring him, but not talking to him. And he sure didn't look like he'd ever kissed Gojyo. It must have been a dream.

"If you plan on getting them all fucked up again, stay here and I'll blow a hole in you myself."

Gojyo sat the boots down. "More of this 'I need a keeper' shit?"

"No. Done talking to you."

Gojyo made an annoyed sound in his throat and glared at Sanzo. The man was a bastard. Gojyo got up, still in his socks, and strode to the fridge and got himself another beer. He sat on the couch and put his feet back on the table. Sanzo had stopped clicking through the channels, and was watching something about a group of Chinese and Turkish explorers who found something called Noah's Arc. It seemed a perfect target to direct his ire so Gojyo sullenly drank his beer and smoked.

"Are you actually watching this bullshit?" Gojyo had grown increasingly annoyed over the last half hour.

"Yes." Sanzo rose and put his beer bottle in the bin designated for it. He took a second beer and returned to the couch, to all appearances engrossed in the stupid show. Gojyo let his head fall back. Maybe the beer wasn't such a good idea.

"I heard you had a dream about me." Sanzo was using the 'I am gonna let you trap yourself' voice.

"Well, yeah. Waking up, falling asleep, things blurring together." Gojyo tried to sound casual. He didn't want the dichotomy of twitching cock and fear of being shot to show in his voice. Sanzo might shoot him on general principle.

"So, what sort of pervy dreams did you have about me?"

"Why the fuck would you think I was having pervy dreams about you? Or is that wishful thinking?" Gojyo hedged. He was considering getting up and going back to bed.

"So what were you dreaming?" Sanzo's voice was still baiting, and Gojyo considered how to answer him.

"You were telling me off." Gojyo tried to watch the show. "You're missing your Nova Arch."

"Noah's Arc." Sanzo lit another cigarette. "I did tell you to stop getting stabbed by your little sluts."

"I can promise that I don't have any intention of doing that again," Gojyo assured him dryly.

"You could actively try to avoid it. Using whatever brains you haven't fried with your drugs."

"Yep. I'll get right on that." All doubt removed. Sanzo had not announced a plan to fuck him against a wall. Gojyo closed his eyes again; Sanzo was silent so he was probably watching his show. There was a vague awareness of movement. He thought Sanzo was going for another beer until there was a weight on his thighs. Gojyo's eyes snapped open. He was staring into Sanzo's face as the monk smoked. He looked disturbingly natural straddling Gojyo's thighs.

"Are you dreaming now?" Sanzo asked, removing his cigarette from his mouth.

"Umm, maybe?" Gojyo was completely caught off-guard and felt slow and stupid.

Sanzo looked at him and then a sly smile twisted his lips, very slightly. "Well, when Hakkai rips into you tomorrow—you'll know." The bastard then dropped his cigarette butt into the beer bottle on Gojyo's side of the couch.

"Umm?" Gojyo repeated.

"Is that the legendary charm? Or maybe this is?" Strong fingers traced Gojyo's erection, now straining against his pants.

"A little of both," Gojyo finally managed.

"I hope there's more than a little." Before Gojyo could even begin to form a reply to that, Sanzo kissed him again. It was firm, insistent and very thorough. Gojyo instantly tangled his hands in the pale, fine hair and pressed forward. Sanzo felt strong and real in his hold. And so damn sexy. Gojyo battled for control of the kiss and the intensity increased as they each demanded more. Their hands roamed and Gojyo was lost in both the feel of being able to touch Sanzo and the sensation of Sanzo's hands on his body, even burrowing under his shirt.

Gojyo wriggled his hand between them and groaned as he found the outline of Sanzo's cock. Sanzo echoed his groan. Gojyo teased and traced until Sanzo began to catch his breath in short gasps. Sanzo dropped his head and began to nip hungrily along Gojyo's throat, and Gojyo responded by managing to unzip Sanzo's jeans and wriggle his fingers inside. As soon as he touched warm flesh Sanzo's teeth sank into his neck. Gojyo was moving along, his desire taking over as he unfastened the pants and wrapped his hand fully around the length of the man who was tormenting him on so many levels.

"What are you doing?" Sanzo was speaking in his ear, that cool, dry tone usually reserved for just before the fan came out; but there was something in the way the tormenting tongue traced his ear that suggested Gojyo didn't have to be too worried, just yet.

Gojyo twisted his head and captured Sanzo's lips again. He slowed his stroking to long passes meant to suggest, make an offer. Sanzo shifted suddenly; his head fell back, his weight settled more firmly on Gojyo's legs and he began to thrust into the fist. Gojyo gasped and felt his erection throbbing in time to the quiet gasps Sanzo made as Gojyo experimented with pleasing him. Gojyo wanted to see Sanzo come more than he had ever wanted a partner's pleasure. If Sanzo came, vulnerable and open, Gojyo might have some damned idea what this was if it wasn't a dream!

"I want you to come," Gojyo leaned forward and began to nip at Sanzo's throat, "I need you to come."

"I don't give a fuck about what you need." Sanzo pulled back and kissed Gojyo. "I need," he began to thrust more firmly and Gojyo raised his other hand to hold the back of Sanzo's head, capturing the moans that increased as Sanzo pulsed and then came into Gojyo's hand.

He was careful, slowing his strokes to match the aftershocks, easing Sanzo's transition. Sanzo's head dropped to Gojyo's shoulder and he seemed to slump for a moment. When he turned his face to Gojyo's neck, the hanyou could feel the smile against his skin. Feeling as if he had regained some sense of balance, Gojyo playfully brought his fingers up and licked at them, considering as he did so. Sanzo groaned again. "You are a perv."

"You weren't complaining a few minutes ago. At least if you were, I couldn't hear though all the moaning you were doing."

Sanzo snorted slightly, and released another brief, rusty laugh. The damned sound went straight to Gojyo's cock and lingered there. Sanzo began to push back and got up. "Ya' made a mess," he pointed out. Gojyo shrugged, not feeling at all repentant.

Sanzo shook his head and walked to the kitchen, his pants still hanging open. Gojyo was a bit disappointed, realizing he was hoping for a little more. Then he chided himself. Gojyo always tried to work under the idea that there was no score keeping in sex. Every body was out for a good time, and no one owed for what was freely given. He stretched his legs back out, trying to get comfortable in his pants. He was way too tired to go out, and figured he'd be taking some time to get reacquainted with himself in the shower. Sanzo used a couple of damp paper towels to do some rudimentary damage control and got a beer.

"Why the hell are you still so fucking over-dressed?" The monk had returned with his beer and was facing Gojyo. He stared at Gojyo as he deliberately took a long swallow of the beer. "Naked would make a fuck of a lot more sense."

Gojyo, who usually never needed a gorgeous blond to tell him more than once to get naked, blinked and stupidly muttered, "Goku? Hakkai?"

"I don't give a flying fuck if they are naked or not," Sanzo pointed out as if it were obvious that Gojyo was a bit dim. "Get naked." It was the command voice; warm and certain and easy to listen to. Gojyo got naked. He sat back down, but before he could put his legs up on the table Sanzo pushed it out of the way, set his beer on it and dropped smoothly to his knees between Gojyo's thighs.

"Oh, fuck," Gojyo breathed as Sanzo's breath teased his cock.

"Probably not tonight. Even Goku probably couldn't sleep through that."

Gojyo wasn't sure what he'd expected. A rather rushed and clumsy blow job like his would-be assassin, perhaps. He didn't expect Sanzo to press several open-mouthed kisses to his belly while tracing patterns on Gojyo's thighs, up to his cock and then down to tease his balls. Gojyo surrendered totally and laid his head back while his hands traced the golden hair and talented mouth. Sanzo teased, taking the tip of his cock and sucking gently, letting his tongue roll around and flick at the crown and the tiny opening. Gojyo was breathing deeply and shaking slightly as Sanzo's hand joined his mouth on the now slick flesh. He was talented, moving up and down slowly, changing his speed and pressure in unexpected ways to keep Gojyo off balance and aching.

When one of Sanzo's fingers slid down to tease his anus, Gojyo only shifted to accommodate the sensual, teasing stroke. When Sanzo slid the finger inside, Gojyo was more focused on the sudden sensation of his cock being swallowed down and the pressure of Sanzo's throat around him. Then the invading finger was teasing and tapping until it hit the spot. Gojyo bucked but Sanzo didn't choke; he did make a pleased humming sound, then began to tap and stroke rhythmically, inside and out. The bastard was relentless and even if Gojyo had wanted to draw it out, to revel in the moment he was afraid would not ever return, he couldn't have. Gojyo came in arcing waves of release that rippled in slowing surges while Sanzo licked and nuzzled.

Gojyo stared at Sanzo as the monk rose, straddling him again and taking a kiss. The taste of himself on the monk's tongue sent Gojyo into another wave of shudders and Sanzo held him, stroking and nipping his neck undemandingly. Gojyo was still dazed when Sanzo levered himself up and picked up his warming beer, before disappearing into the room he shared with Goku. The shower kicked on. Gojyo was more confused than before: he'd jerked Sanzo off then been given a truly mind-numbing blow job. Sanzo was still on top. He'd again left Gojyo confused. But not so confused he didn't put on his pajama pants before falling onto the couch and closing his eyes.

He woke up when the light clicked off and he blinked up in the dim light with Sanzo over him. The monk dropped a blanket over Gojyo and muttered, "Che, idiot." He bent and kissed Gojyo, the redhead's hand slipping through the slightly damp hair. Gojyo drifted in a kiss more sensual then sexual and when it ended Sanzo muttered, "Just keep your ass in this suite."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Where did you go?" Hakkai's voice was cool when he woke Gojyo early in the morning. Gojyo only blinked at him.

"You got dressed and went out and got cigarettes." Hakkai was picking things up.

"I didn't go out. Sanzo told me he'd shoot me."

"Oh," Hakkai shook the bottle with the cigarette butt in it.

"That's not mine." Gojyo sat up and felt his head spinning. "Sanzo put it in there so you'd get mad at me." As the words left his mouth he realized how stupid it sounded.

Hakkai just raised his eyebrows. "Are you feeling well enough to go downstairs for breakfast?"

Gojyo considered. "Can I take a shower first?"

"Certainly, I'll get Sanzo and Goku." Gojyo nodded and went to shower and change; he wondered if there would be anything new about Sanzo that he'd notice. Now that he was sure he wasn't dreaming, he wondered if there would be any sort of signal or message.

Gojyo stepped out of the bedroom, pulling on a clean shirt; Sanzo looked up, his gaze disdainful. Nope, no change. Gojyo slumped a little as he pushed Goku aside to put on his boots. The younger man just rolled his eyes and muttered insults; he didn't look fully awake yet.

Breakfast was a quiet and underwhelming event. It appeared that Hakkai had threatened Goku, because he was not all that aggressive at taking Gojyo's food or wrestling with him. Gojyo was beginning to feel a bit patronized; he was done being treated like he was fragile. For a moment he thought Hakkai was going to try and cut up his food and wipe his face for him. "I'm going to go look around," Gojyo announced as he pushed his chair back; three faces stared back at him blandly.

"The front doors," Goku announced.

"The couch in the lobby," Hakkai countered.

"The blond taking the checks," was Sanzo's contribution.

"Are you shitheads babbling in code?" Gojyo lit a cigarette.

"How far you are gonna get before you have to take a break," Goku explained.

"Get bent, all of you." Gojyo turned on his heel and strode out of the restaurant with his usual cocky stride. He winked at the blond but he didn't stop. Goku and Hakkai must have had to split the difference because Gojyo got past the couch but choked on his cigarette and ended up making his way back to the couch and collapsing on it.

He was sitting there considering his options when Hakkai walked up to him. "C'mon back up to the room, Gojyo."

"It's boring." Damn, he sounded like the monkey!

"I know, go back to the room with Goku and Sanzo and in an hour or so we will go down to the gym and you can swim a little. We'll start to build up your endurance."

"How long is this gonna take?" OK, he was definitely channeling the monkey and the look in Hakkai's eyes confirmed it.

"Hakkai, can I come with you to get the rest of the stuff?" Goku bounced up to them.

"Certainly, Goku," Hakkai glanced past the young man still bouncing expectantly. "Sanzo, hold the elevator. Gojyo needs to go back to the room."

"There're four more elevators." Sanzo leaned in the doorway as if daring Gojyo to actually walk over there and ride with him.

"I don't deserve this, Hakkai," Gojyo hissed as he got up and walked toward to elevator.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean. Shall we go, Goku?" And then they were gone, leaving Gojyo to get on the empty elevator with Sanzo, who used the no smoking sign to strike his match.

They rode up in silence, leaning on separate walls; Sanzo staring into the distance as if he were completely alone. On the fifth floor the monk produced the key card from his robe stash and they entered silently. Gojyo suddenly realized he didn't know what to say or think. What was the point of Sanzo's sudden sexual interest? And it was sudden. Gojyo would have known if Sanzo had been reacting to him for very long. Dropping on the couch Gojyo tried to sort through the ideas niggling in his brain.

Sanzo hadn't been interested in him until just now. When he got stabbed. When his racing around picking up chicks nearly go him killed. When Gojyo's behavior endangered not just Gojyo, but Hakkai, Goku and the mission. Gojyo rolled the idea around in his head. Sanzo was a selfish bastard, but he'd do anything for the mission; for his master's sutra. Sacrifice anything. Sacrifice himself.

The assassin would blow a hanyou to get cash; Sanzo would fuck one to keep the mission on track. Gojyo felt as if he'd been punched. It made sense. It was a twisted, sad kind of sense, but it was sense.

For Gojyo, the worst part was he had fallen for it. Fuck, he'd fallen for Sanzo. He was waiting for that fuck against the wall. And it was all just to keep him in line. Sanzo figured if he could get him sexed up he'd be easier to control. He was taking Gojyo by the cock and leading him where he wanted him to go, and fuck if Sha Gojyo wasn't just following along.

Gojyo tried to decide how he felt about that. He didn't want it. He didn't want a whore, and that's what it was about: whoring. Sanzo was trading sex for a more controllable companion. Would he do that, sacrifice his body and damned privacy and personal space to get Gojyo to stay close? And would Sanzo do it that well? Gojyo was completely conned: he hadn't doubted for a moment when Sanzo was close to him that the monk was as eager as he was. When that cool voice informed him of the plan to fuck him against the wall, Gojyo believed Sanzo wanted it; wanted him. Sanzo being the greatest fucking conning whore of all time actually made better fucking sense than Sanzo wanting to fuck Gojyo against a wall.

"You trying to think?" Sanzo sounded cool, that same voice that had listed the plan to fuck him against the wall.

"No, trying not to think."

"Good, go with your strengths." Sanzo didn't add anything when Gojyo flipped him off and slammed into his bedroom. Pissed and pissed and. . . Gojyo wasn't sure what else he was, but pissed wasn't covering it. The hanyou threw himself on his bed; he punched the pillow several times before he fell asleep, still angry.

"Gojyo?" Hakkai was sitting on the side of the bed; he looked concerned. "You were thrashing around and cursing. Were you having nightmares?"

"Not that I remember. Besides, it's daytime." Gojyo sat up and scrubbed a hand over his face. "How long did I sleep?"

"A few hours." Hakkai was watching him closely; he reached out a hand to rest the back of it on Gojyo's forehead, looking worried.

"Well, Mommy?" Gojyo reached for his cigarettes when Hakkai leaned back.

"You don't appear to have a fever. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine." Gojyo drew on the cigarette and thought for a second. "Could Sanzo con us? Totally fucking blow smoke up our asses?"

"Err? Why? I mean, why would he? And why would you ask that?"

"Because we've both always sort of believed that he was an uptight ass, and the only person he was conning with the 'not giving a shit about anyone' crap was himself. Only now I wonder: could he be conning us? Could he pretend totally and reel us in?"

"I don't understand. You think he really doesn't care about Goku? That he pretends to pretend to not care to make it more believable?"

"Well, not just the Goku thing. I mean anything."

"Gojyo, I'm sure I don't understand what you are getting at. If you are going to talk in circles then I can't really participate in the conversation, now can I?" Hakkai's lips thinned and Gojyo sighed.

"I don't know how else to say it." He was bullshitting Hakkai, and neither of them liked it. Hakkai rose abruptly. "Well, if you figure out how to say it, we will talk about it then. For now I think you should come down to the pool." At Gojyo's glare he smiled. "I know, but even if you don't want to swim you can walk in the water, build your endurance.

"I could walk to the bar and get a beer," Gojyo pointed out reasonably.

"After your performance in the lobby this morning, I think leaving the hotel is out of the question for two or three more days."

"Bet Sanzo-sama loves that." Gojyo stood up.

"Actually, he's been very—sanguine about it." Hakkai seemed to be considering something. He spoke after a long moment. "Come along, I have your bathing suit, and mine. As for that other thing: I don't know about conning us, but there is something going on with you and Sanzo. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with it."

"And that something would be?" Gojyo felt frozen, on alert.

"I thought perhaps you would tell me."

Gojyo laughed. "Ask the princess. I don't have a fucking clue."

"I did try to speak to him. He was most—resistant to actually telling me anything."

"Imagine that. Pisses ya' off, huh?" Gojyo grinned and after a second Hakkai, the true master of the non-answer, grinned back.

Sanzo and his pet monkey played 'out of sight, out of mind', so when Gojyo was done swimming and cursing Hakkai the two ate lunch in the room, and Gojyo stripped naked and fell asleep.

Gojyo was dreaming, dreaming of Sanzo's hands in his hair and running over his chest. The monk's weight was tempting on his aching erection. Gojyo moaned and rocked up into the pressure, returning the kiss. He lifted his hands and tangled his fingers in the blond hair. Sanzo tasted so fucking good: he didn't taste like a con, a lie. He tasted like a promise and all the warmth Gojyo had never found. Dreams slid into reality and Gojyo realized Sanzo was straddling him, lips tracing down his throat.

Gojyo pushed Sanzo off and sat up, fumbling for a cigarette. He was vaguely surprised his shove had not been met with more resistance. He was more surprised when Sanzo reached around him and took one of the Hi-Lites, and then helped himself to Gojyo's lighter.

"I thought you didn't smoke my shitty cigarettes?" Gojyo was trying not to look at Sanzo.

"Mine are in the other room," was the response, as if that made sense.

"So go smoke them." Gojyo felt angry and sullen. He didn't want to deal with Sanzo, and he didn't want to deal with Sanzo's motivations.

"I thought you weren't thinking?" Sanzo's voice was in Gojyo's ear; his hips were on Gojyo's naked cock and the denim chafed.

"I was sleeping," Gojyo pointed out. He blinked up; it must have been about mid-afternoon. Sanzo had stripped off his own shirt and was braced over Gojyo, his mouth against the hanyou's ear and his hand on Gojyo's hip.

"You must have tried to do some thinking. Enough to ask Hakkai some dumb questions that had him chewing my ass for 'baiting' you while you are 'vulnerable'." The bastard proceeded to trace his lips over Gojyo's jaw line and then down his throat.

"I didn't say—you baited—I asked him—" Gojyo turned his head and didn't know himself if he wanted to avoid the mouth making such gentle forays over his skin, or if he was trying to expose more of his throat to the caresses.

"What did you ask him?" Sanzo was taunting him and Gojyo was trying to be annoyed. It was hard when those lips were warm and damp against his throat and the hand at his waist was now making patterns on his ribs.

"If he thought you could con us."

"I could, if I wanted to. Why would I waste the effort?"

"Then what the fuck is this all about?" Gojyo raised his hands to knock Sanzo away. He didn't quite do that, however: he placed his hands on Sanzo's hips and pressed, but not hard enough to actually force the slighter man off him.

"This is about you being too weak to take it if I shove you up against that wall and fuck you more stupid than you usually are." Sanzo shifted and looked down into Gojyo's face, that infuriating, sardonic grin back in place.

Gojyo blinked up at him but didn't speak, trying to process all the non-verbals, trying to determine the cues: was this what Sanzo wanted, or was this a means to an end?

"So, perhaps we will have to just settle for you on your back with your legs up, eh?"

"Maybe we won't settle for anything," Gojyo snarled, and then figured that wasn't what he really meant.

"You will just have to wait a while before we can have the full 'up against the wall' show," Sanzo told him, chiding like Hakkai would; which was creepy and wrong on many, many levels. "I won't be bitch slapped by Hakkai for not keeping you quiet enough."

Gojyo blinked at him stupidly.

Sanzo lowered his mouth slowly, teasing, until he kissed Gojyo. All intention of resisting, of denying this faked passion, went out of his mind as Gojyo returned the kiss. It was hot, desperate; Gojyo pulled Sanzo as close to him as possible. He was determined to strip away any room for pretense, for show. The hanyou refused to believe that any man could pretend well enough to fake it if he was determined to break the façade. Sanzo slid almost bonelessly against him and returned the kiss; they were both hard, panting and moaning as they strained together.

"You have damned jeans on. Hurts," Gojyo complained. Sanzo pulled back and seemed to be trying to focus. Gojyo would have, in that second, bet his life it was real: that the lust, the shaking need and the rush that had Sanzo off the bed, naked and back over him was real.

"Where are Hakkai and Goku?" Gojyo was struggling to think as they arched against one another. He had discovered that Sanzo would tremble and moan when Gojyo nipped the soft skin under his ear, and the monk had grown more compliant, allowing Gojyo to roll them so they lay side by side, legs tangled and hands and mouths roaming.

"Out until dinner, three hours at least. I put the chain on the door." Sanzo tipped his head back and Gojyo nipped his way down, over his neck and to his chest.

"Explain that if they come back."

"Fuck 'em—ah," Sanzo snarled as Gojyo explored one pale, flat nipple; the monk's hands were tight in Gojyo's hair as he arched upward.

"Maybe one of 'em, but both would be too much for me," Gojyo shot back.

"Hey," Sanzo tugged his hair until their eyes met. "Speaking of that. You fuck Hakkai?"

"What?" Gojyo had no clue if that was a 'laugh at' or 'punch out for' statement.

"Is he gonna have issues about this?" One hand dropped from the red tresses to cup Gojyo's erection. "About us?"

"I don't have a clue what he will have issues about. But I don't fuck my friends. And Hakkai is straight."

"You said you were too," Sanzo pointed out, being all reasonable.

Gojyo processed that for a moment. "You fucking Hakkai?"

"No." Sanzo met and held Gojyo's eyes for a long moment. Their mouths clashed and they tumbled into pleasure.

Sensation tried to consume him and Gojyo let it pull him under. They kissed and touched. Bodies and hands moving desperately, seeking heat and promise. Eventually, his damned brain began to fight clear of his body's desire to drown in the pleasure. Fuck, so good with Sanzo's tongue tasting his ear, and Sanzo's hand cupping him firmly. He remembered the dream and the last blurred moment between wake and sleep. Those lips making their way across his cheek now had done that in the dream. Now they continued on and took Gojyo's lips, demanding entrance, but not in the dream. In that damned dream they had paused and traced the line of old, old scars. Sanzo's mouth had stroked his cheek, his scars and his soul with the sort of tender warmth Gojyo had wanted all of his life and been afraid to find.

Gojyo desperately hoped it was a dream. If Sanzo wanted to control him with sex, that was one battle. But if the monk had planned to control him with tenderness, to pretend feeling where there was none, where there could be none, well that was something else again! As the ugly thought took hold Gojyo pulled away so violently he almost fell off the bed.

Sanzo was watching him; his eyes looked dark, calm and reflected the same desire Gojyo felt. Another lie? Was Sanzo that good a liar, that good a player? Or had Gojyo's own need to be wanted, to matter, conspired to suck him into this game?

Neither of them spoke for an eternity. "I'm not doing this," Gojyo told Sanzo finally. He only wished he sounded firm and disinterested, not irritated and short of breath.

"Then who is doing it? 'Cause I thought this was you." Sanzo's fingers were perfect as they squeezed Gojyo's cock, and the damned traitor twitched as equally-traitorous hips tried to thrust forward.

Gojyo swallowed; they were staring into one another's eyes, Gojyo angry, defensive, searching. Sanzo seemed to just be waiting. "Why?" Gojyo finally demanded. "Why now, why do you want me so damned bad?"

"I can't get the image of you out of my head. You left with those two. And you went somewhere with them. You let them fuck you and never once considered what else they might do to you." Sanzo's voice dropped and he reached up, his fingers sliding into to Gojyo's hair. "I was up all night," he whispered in a dark, threatening voice. "I pictured all the things that happen to reckless idiots who go with strangers. And you didn't come in until dawn."

He continued in that dark, hard voice; "Well, I'll get you off. I'll get you off and you'll get me off, and you won't have to stagger back bleeding."

"Once." Gojyo pulled his head away from the assault of Sanzo's kisses. He was hard, aching and needy. Sanzo was angry, but not the cold dismissive anger he usually doled out. This was hot and it seared Gojyo, making him raw with a mix of emotions he couldn't name. "I've only been attacked once. Just this once."

"How many have tried?" Those strong fingers were once again in his hair forcing Gojyo to meet the molten purple stare. "How many have been set ups? Had lovers crash in? Mugged you?"

"Me? What about you? You were in that place too. You know all about going out and getting fucked."

"No," Sanzo smiled, "I do the fucking." He kissed Gojyo again, more gently. "I wanted you that night. Once I heard you'd been there, I looked for you. They are lucky I didn't find you." The simple declaration convinced Gojyo that Sanzo meant what he said.

"What do you look for in all those bodies? All those women—and men—what do you want that you never find?" Sanzo sounded distracted.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Gojyo alternated between trying to pull away from and then pressing into those intense, seeking kisses. "I want the same thing you are looking for."

"Really? All you want is someone to suck you off, or bend over as quickly as possible so you can get back to your job?"

Gojyo blinked. "Is that what you want here? You want me to bend over so you can get off as quickly as possible?"

"Here? Now? With you?" Sanzo's voice was mocking. "Answer my question and I'll consider answering yours. What are you looking for in all those women and men?"

"Sex. All I want is sex."

"No, you want more than sex. You don't take the easiest or the most obvious. You want to talk to them. You talked to the two guys, didn't you?" He nipped at Gojyo's lower lip. "You joked and you laughed and you reveled in them?" He made 'revel' sound like an obscenity.

"I didn't revel. Yeah, I want to talk to the people I screw. You seem to have that same failing."

"No. I talk to you." Sanzo pulled back. "Gojyo. I want you. You want me. Why is this suddenly a debate? You're hard," one hand came to rest on Gojyo's chest, "your heart is pounding, you taste like lust. I can taste how much you want me." He kissed Gojyo again, a slow deep kiss that both confused the hanyou and left him moaning, thrusting against Sanzo's body, seeking relief.

"Because you don't have to fuck me; you don't have to talk to me. Don't sacrifice your holy ass to keep me in line. And don't fucking con me."

Sanzo pulled back again. For the first time since he'd climbed into the bed he was totally still. The anger-bright eyes studied Gojyo's face, searched his eyes as if there was a secret there. "Con you? It was your ass I planned to sacrifice."

"You know what I mean." Gojyo turned his head away and licked his lips. He hated his body for betraying him as it sought the pleasure of Sanzo.

"No, actually, I don't." One hand raised to caress Gojyo's scarred cheek. "I don't know what you mean." Sanzo's thumb pressed against Gojyo's lips preventing him from speaking. "Let me show you?"

"Fuck me? Legs up?" He was trying to be mocking. Sanzo's answer wasn't.

"Yes."

That simple word was somehow more relevant and more clear than anything that had passed between them before.

They kissed again, slowly, and Gojyo gave up. If this was a mind fuck, control him by his dick, whatever, he'd lost. And when Sanzo turned him, positioned him on his belly then pinned Gojyo's hands above his head, more symbolism than true restraint, Gojyo could only moan in anticipation and surrender. It was total unconditional surrender.

It was a wonderful surrender. Gojyo hadn't let those brothers fuck him, hadn't let anyone fuck him in a very long time. This was Sanzo; Sanzo taking him, filling him, demanding from him.

It hurt and Gojyo bit his lip to keep silent. "Fool." Sanzo's mouth was moist on his shoulder, making a path of tongue and teeth to the corded muscles along his neck.

"Fool," Sanzo repeated; Gojyo was panting, trying to relax.

"If you'd told me it'd been a while, we would have done this differently the first time."

'The first time'; Gojyo's brain locked on that. He expected there to be more than this time? "Yeah, whatever," Gojyo said aloud.

"How long?" Gojyo recognized the arrogant, possessive male tone of Sanzo's question. It was out of place in the scenario Gojyo had built in his head. Sanzo wanting to control him, to keep him from taking risks by fucking him made sense. The image wasn't Sanzo wanting to know that it wasn't just anyone, anytime, that got to fuck him. "How long?" Sanzo repeated harshly and nipped Gojyo's ear.

"I don't fucking know, seven or eight years!" He shifted back, and suddenly Sanzo was in contact with his prostate and Gojyo forgot to be irritated or embarrassed.

"Damn it!" Sanzo cursed, but he released Gojyo's hands and began to move. Sliding out slowly, carefully, then pausing at the very verge of separation; then back in, just as slowly. Gojyo rocked back to meet the thrusts. It was so damn slow and so slick and warm and full. Gojyo's world narrowed to the feel of Sanzo in him. As if there had been an emptiness that waited and now it was perfect, so perfect it was scary. Gojyo didn't experience this. He wasn't the one being slowly, torturously fucked while his lover whispered.

The things the profane monk whispered! "So tight, so hot. Gojyo, you feel so good around me. I'm going to fuck you until neither of us can move. I'm going to keep fucking slowly like this. You like this?" And he'd squeeze Gojyo's cock just so, teasing his fingers along it. "You like this?" He'd lick delicately at Gojyo's ear, making the hanyou shake and moan. "I like it." Sanzo's voice was dark like sin and danger, wrapped in sensual threat. Sanzo moaned against his ear and Gojyo's cock jumped; he felt the wetness of his own arousal. "I like it. You get tighter. And it flutters. God, it's like hot velvet and you grip me like you don't want to let me go."

Gojyo was usually the one talking dirty. He felt his belly tighten and heat climbed higher as Sanzo's breath and sexy words caressed him. "Please," he begged suddenly.

"OK." Sanzo's voice was soothing, an odd contrast to his sudden increase in thrusting. "OK," it was a promise. A promise of all the things from his dream.

"Don't con me," Gojyo muttered, turning to try and capture a kiss as the pace increased and his desire began to spiral. It wasn't just the intense feel of Sanzo's fingers on his cock, or the perfect way Sanzo filled him.

Sanzo didn't answer: he was moaning and his fingers tightened. Gojyo could feel the power, the tension, the need. Then Sanzo pressed forward, his hand tightened and he made a low groan that broke with the pulses deep inside Gojyo. The heat seared him, and

Genjyo Sanzo was trembling because of what he found with Sha Gojyo.

"Stubborn bastard." Sanzo's voice held that rusty laugh and Gojyo's cock twitched, wanting more. "Really," Sanzo's voice was in his ear now, still with that teasing almost-laugh that sent heat spiraling to Gojyo's belly and balls.

"So you like to be talked to as much as you talk?" Sanzo teased, his tongue resuming the soft teasing exploration of Gojyo's ear. "You have a fantastic ass, all tight and strong, and it feels so good to lean into." The tone was purely mocking but with no venom, as if he was amused, and Gojyo moaned at the thought. Sanzo, getting soft after having fucked him hard, and now amused. "I wonder how that tight ass would feel if I did something else?" Gojyo would have expected it if he'd been less aroused, less confused, less everything.

Sanzo's palm connected smartly, but with no real force, and Gojyo moaned again. The monk was stroking him now, in firm sweeps that were uneven and accompanied by pulsing fingers.

"I know." Sanzo's laughter was wicked and Gojyo would have been afraid if he didn't need to get off RIGHT NOW. "I'll kiss it better."

Gojyo threw his head back; he wanted to say 'don't you dare', but he was moaning in an odd mix of relief and agony as Sanzo slipped from his body. The monk's tongue lapped at the hand print and Gojyo tried to grab his aching cock. Sanzo rolled him over, laughing.

"Nrrggg," Gojyo protested, the best defense he could gather when Sanzo's thumb paused to rub around the head of his cock. "Bastard, do something."

"Something?" Sanzo really was laughing. "God, give me that opening next time," he suggested.

Sanzo's mouth covered his erection in one simple slide. Gojyo groaned, felt the soft hum of Sanzo's laughter and he slipped away. No lightening, no waves, no warning. There was bright hot pleasure and the sound of Sanzo's rusty laugh; then there was quiet and calm.

"Where'd you get a smoke?" Gojyo asked groggily. He seemed to have lost some time.

"Fucking tooth fairy came along and lit it."

"Umm, she leave some cash under my pillow?" Gojyo felt as if all of his muscles had been turned to water: warm, comfortable water.

"No, no cash." After stubbing out the cigarette Sanzo kissed him, lips soft and warm and oddly hesitant. Gojyo was too content to question it and slipped his fingers into the soft gold hair. He opened his mouth on Sanzo's and demanded a kiss that was slow, deep and about showing how damn amazing, and special, what just happened was.

"Sorry I was slow on the return," Gojyo muttered.

"Yeah, well, next time we'll start you out earlier so you can keep up. Give you a handicap, as it were."

"Great, I'm a special needs fuck," Gojyo laughed and his stomach did that weird hot surge when Sanzo laughed too.

"Nah, you're just on the disabled list for a few more days."

"I still don't know why," Gojyo said suddenly as they lit cigarettes.

"Yeah, you do." Sanzo looked him; really looked at him. Gojyo forced his eyes away and took an unsteady drag on his cigarette.

"No. I don't know why."

Sanzo was quiet; Gojyo could feel those purple eyes watching him, considering. Reaching over, Sanzo ground out his cigarette and straddled Gojyo. He leaned down and spoke into Gojyo's ear in that almost angry, velvet voice, "Because next time, it'll be me against the wall."


End file.
